Eien no Negai
by Mishil
Summary: Hino Kahoko had always the same dreams every night, one day her dreams was no longer a dream! She was in another world but look like in traditional Japan, and she met the people whom she knows very well… On indefinite hiatus and editing...


Title: Promise of Eternity

Author: Makubex12

Summary: Hino Kahoko had always the same dreams every night, one day her dreams was no longer a dream! She was in another world but look like in traditional Japan, and she met the people whom she knows very well…

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d Oro, it belongs to KOEI and Kure Yuki-sensei.

Chapter 1: The Anonymous Promise

"_Even though we may part, but our hearts is together, our soul is one. I promise that our love will last, eternity." _

After hearing those words from the woman whom Kahoko cannot see clearly, the woman starting to disappear with tears in her eyes. Which suddenly, a soft yet alluring voice calling her saying "_It is the time to know who you are." _She tried to find the voice but suddenly the place has change into darkness that she can only see herself. She runs but she felt she is running to the endless darkness.

"_The time has come to awaken you from your slumber_." Kahoko stop from running when she saw a light, it form a shape of human. "Who are you?" she asked. "It is time…" Before she lost her consciousness she can barely see a man wearing a mask, smiling at her.

"Hah!" Kahoko get up to her bed. She looks to her clock seeing it was just only 6:00 am. "That dream again, Ah! Today is our class fieldtrip!" She suddenly gets her uniform and change. "It's freaking cold today!" She come down to the stairs and greets her mother. "Good morning mom." "Good morning, Kaho-chan, today is your fieldtrip right, you are pretty early today huh." "Thanks to that dream again, huh." She sighed. "Here, take your breakfast, I thought you are just excited in your fieldtrip." "Mom, I am not anymore a child." "Here, I already prepare your obentou, what is your class trip now?" "Shrines, it's pretty boring. Oh, no! It's already 6:17, I forgot that the meeting time is 6:30, mom, I shall go."She ran off. "Again, that child never changes, huh."

"Oh, no, I am late again!" She shouts in her mind. "_Why it should be so early?"_ She runs faster. Suddenly a car stops at her, seeing a very familiar man coming to her. "Hino-san, you will be late." Azuma took her hands and pull her to ride in. "Yunoki-senpai, I can walk." You're really annoying Kahoko, just come with me." Kahoko noticed that Azuma's eyes narrowed.

"How are you, Hino-san?" he gave his princely smile he's wearing in school. "I am fine, how about you, senpai?" "Always still the _same_, Hino-san." Kahoko noticed his voice become darker. "_This person is still the same." _She said herself.

Azuma was inside of his car, another day of his boring life, for him the one who can make his day full of life is Kahoko. The days when they can see each other is quite dull, for him, there is always annoying ones, or should he say, a love sick puppy who always follows Kahoko, his name is Kaji Aoi, and the rumors that those two are lovers, when Aoi kissed Kahoko hands in front of their class, he also declared to the whole class that he is her number one fan. He often sees Aoi and Kahoko eating their lunch together at cafeteria, Azuma also heard that Kaji Aoi transfers in Seiso Academy because of Kahoko. _"This girl really annoyed me, she is mine, and I'll get rid of that Aoi Kaji soon…" _then Azuma sighed, amused and annoyed with Kahoko's density…

Kahoko was dropped near at the school. She was really thankful to that ride. She was able to come at the meeting time. She remembers what Azuma told her before she get herself out from the car. "_Take care of yourself, Kahoko, you might encounter some things." _Then Azuma stared at her with kindness, which make her blush, she really don't know why her heart beat fast. "What does he mean, hah, that man?"

"_It is the time to know who you are…" _In milliseconds Kahoko felt that she is in her dream, the darkness she always dreams. She felt it is like real, then someone tap her from her shoulder. "Yo! Hino, why are you gazing off?" "Ah, good morning Tsuchiura-kun." "The busses are leaving in 4 minutes, we shall get going." " Alright." Kahoko nodded. She saw Aoi waving his hands at her, that the other girls grin at her. She smiles back at Aoi.

Kahoko was sitting beside at Aoi, which makes Mio's eyes sparkle and Nao smiled at her. For her the trip was not really fun, but she thought this is much better than to have lessons that really bored her. "It's pretty cold today, neh, Kaho-chan." Mio said. "Eh, it's true, thank goodness that –." Suddenly Kahoko blushed when she remembers that the purple scarf she's wearing right now was owned by Azuma; he put it in to her neck when he noticed that she was not wearing a scarf, because she forgot to bring it when she rushed herself. She was confused at that time; her mind wonders if he truly cares for her or if it was just a pure act. "Eh? Kaho-chan you are blushing!" Mio said. "What you are thinking right now?" Nao asked. Kahoko just give them a nervous laugh.

The trip was two and a half hours, Kahoko wasn't able to sleep very much at night, she fell asleep, and Aoi extend his arms to put Kahoko's head to his shoulder. "_You looked like an angel while you sleep."_ He thought. He was staring at Kahoko's face which he didn't notice Mio and Nao secretly taking them some pictures. This made Mio and Nao chuckle. After all they are just in front of them. Kahoko was awakened and she noticed that she was in Aoi's shoulder. She apologizes to him and he gives only a nervous laugh.

At last they had arrived from the site. The students look around from shrines. While the others are busy taking pictures and buying some souvenirs. Kahoko felt nostalgia from every places, her heart beat became faster. "Kaho-chan, we will just buy some souvenirs, do you want to come?" Mio asked. "No, I'll just wait here." Kahoko replied. She was fascinated by the garden, she walk forward to an old tree, then the snow fall. "A snow…" she caught a snow in her hands. Suddenly, she felt drowsy, her eyes wanted to close. In a moment, the place has drastically changed, it become night, she saw again the same scenery, those persons, but this time she can see their faces clearly, she was surprised, from what she saw, the faces that the same as…

To be continued…

Authors Note:

Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic posted. I hope you liked it. **Please don't forget to leave a review…** How was it? Criticisms, complements, suggestions are welcome. .. Don't worry guys I will post the chapter 2 as soon as possible. I really wanted to know what is in your mind. The pairings are also decided, can you guess who the persons whom Kahoko can't see clearly are, the woman who is crying, and the pairings also. I hope that you enjoyed it even it has a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading… The secrets will be revealed in the chapter 2.

I was really surprised when I read the volume 11 of La Corda d Oro, so Len had already decided to go abroad at the end of the year, also he told it only to Ryoutaro, and Kahoko starts bugging the one who taught Len and Ousaki to teach her, OMG! Also I really like the part when Azuma, Miyabi, Kahoko and Aoi went to the department store… It is Azuma and Kahoko moments, ha ha… About Vampire Knight Guilty, eh, I don't really like it much, the scenes with Yuuki and Kaname, and he is too much sappy romantic. I feel poor for Zero; the one who he loves is a pureblood vampire whom he loathes! He even promises to kill all the purebloods including Yuuki. (No offense, just giving my own reaction at the particular anime…)

About the Saiunkoku Monogatari, can you tell me what happened to Ryuuki and Shuurei, the ending of season 2 wasn't that good. I feel poor for Ryuuki, Seiran, and even Sakujun, it was really "greatest unrequited love" after all. … Haha... Well enough for me. Thanks again for reading...


End file.
